


Put a cork in it

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Wine, crafting, flluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get your mind out of the gutter!!  Will gets crafty but not in the way you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a cork in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal Gift Exchange and all Fannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannibal+Gift+Exchange+and+all+Fannibals).



> After end of Season 3, yes we all agree the survive and go on to happy fun times as Murder Husbands but there will be some bumps in the road along the way.

**It’s been six months, Hannibal and Will have settled in Italy.**

Long lazy days enjoying each other in the sun and drinking good wine. A lot of wine, since they don’t have to drive or do any form of work, several bottles of wine are consumed by the two daily. So much so that a large collection of bottles and corks are accumulating to be disposed of. Will wanted to use the bottles to build a wall or add a room onto the house..

“Come on Hannibal, it will be eco friendly and I have seen tons of video’s on line on how to do it. Plus it will give me something to do!” Will had to admit he was going to need to find some hobbies as fly fishing wasn’t going to be so easy where they are living now. Plus with no dogs to care for he had even admitted to himself he was lonely for his furry friends he had to leave behind in Wolf Trapp. Will Graham for once in his life was bored, even now with Hannibal he needed something to do..

Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen, Hannibal was glad they hadn’t open the first bottle of the day (or more yet) or he may have said yes. He’s pretty sure Will is planning on getting him drunk and after taking care of his needs for the afternoon he would slowly start to plant ideas in his head for a room addition or worse a DOG.. He knows it’s an addiction for Will first one sad eyed stray and then 20!! Puppies and Pregnant bitches who will soon have more puppies. More than one wine fueled nightmare has had Hannibal waking thinking about all the dog hair and worse dog shit to clean up.. “I believe recycling the bottles will be the best use for them Will but I agree I do think we need to find some new Hobbies while we allow those who are out still looking for us to give up or finally agree we were lost at sea” Hannibal smiled while opening the first of many bottles of wine. Desperately trying to think of something the could do together or separately, anything other than Will building with the bottles.. Will took the glass handed to him by his love and with a smile said “oh I have a few ideas I already started on in my side of the basement--No peeking!” And with that the bottles were gone by the end of the week and Hannibal assumed the corks had been thrown in the trash.

Gone and forgotten…. Until the next day…

First there was the picture made of wine corks that was in the hall that wasn’t there last night when they retired.

Next there was the wreath made of wine corks and finally in the kitchen there were wine corks in glasses with votive candles and a wine cork runner for the middle of the table. Finally by the back door a sign that says "put a cork in it"!

Hannibal had to laugh it just escaped him. That moment of light hearted Joy, oh Will you silly boy..   He looked around for the budding crafter and found him sitting on the counter drinking his coffee and watching Hannibal.  Will smiled into his cup and finished his coffee and hop down to kiss his surprised lover.

 “Do you like my new additions to the house?”  He said knowing Hannibal couldn’t sand crafty stuff and avoided those stalls at the farmers market.

“I find them endearing as they remind me of the wine we consumed together and the memories we created here in this house. I like to think this is the first real home I have had since I was a child.”

Will kissed him on the cheek and in his ear whispered, “Liar, I know you mean well but I had the urge, blame Pinterest okay”…

**After that no more crafty wine art was created. But they stayed on the Walls and when the pair moved on to another country and a new house Hannibal was sure to pack them and surprise Will by Hanging the them up again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I can't seem to get the pictures to load. I you want to read with the pictures go to my tumblr.  
> iablmeanie.tumblr.com


End file.
